


General Danvers Tumblr Prompts

by supercatandfriends



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercatandfriends/pseuds/supercatandfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the Alex/Astra one shots I've posted on tumblr and the prompts that prompted them </p><p>(might be edited as I write more, maybe, if I remember)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. X-Files

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One falling asleep with their head in the other's lap. Alexstra

It was Alex who had dragged Astra kicking and screaming into watching the entirety of _The X-Files_ from the beginning. She’d seen every episode growing up and had loved Kara’s commentary on the alien storylines. And Kara’s confusion about whether or not humans could really be psychic (which, admittedly, Alex was still on the fence about).

But Astra didn’t have the same fondness for the show that Kara quickly developed. She had whined and complained through the first eight episodes, but Alex needed the excuse of cultural education to feel less indulgent about spending hours rewatching a television show from the nineties. The complaining was slowly giving way to actual plot discussions. 

“I don’t understand. Is this woman supposed to be Agent Mulder’s previous inamorata?” 

“Inama… is that latin?” Alex muttered, dropping her head against the other woman’s shoulder and stifling a yawn. “Phoebe is the worst. That’s all you really need to know about her.” 

“If you are tired, you should go to bed,” Astra said, noticing that Alex was struggling to keep her eyes open. 

“I’m fine, we’re finishing this episode tonight.” Alex shifted, laying down on the couch and using Astra’s lap as a pillow. It didn’t even take three minutes for Alex to fall asleep, perfectly content to bury her face is Astra’s stomach and snoring quietly. 

She woke up to sunlight streaming through the open windows; Astra’s fingers scratching lightly at the base of her neck. Judging by the background conversation that she could just barely make out, the television still seemed to be on. 

“Good morning.” 

“Morning? I guess…” Alex said, confused about when the morning had snuck up on them. She sat up, Astra’s hand never leaving her neck. When she rolled her neck, Astra moved her hand to brush Alex’s hair out of her face. “How long was I asleep?”

“Seven and a half hours, I believe.” Astra looked smug, clearly reveling in the fact that she had been right about the other woman’s need for sleep. 

“And you just… let me sleep? For seven and a half hours? On the couch? As my pillow? Was that not uncomfortable?” 

“It was… nice,” Astra admitted, twirling a strand of Alex’s hair between her fingers, “You were peaceful. I didn’t want to disturb you. And it was no bother to me.”

Looking around, Alex finally set her gaze on the television. _The X-Files_ was still on, but at a much lower volume than it had been the night before. A grin broke out across her face. 

“Any particular reason you didn’t turn that off?” 

“I… it was just easier to leave it on,” Astra offered, wrapping both of her arms around Alex and pulling her towards her. 

“Easier? You clearly had the remote in your hand at some point since _someone_ turned the volume down. It would have been _just as easy_  to turn it off,” Alex said, letting herself be pulled into Astra’s lap. She turned around so that she was straddling the other woman.“You just _wanted_  to watch seven and a half hours of _The X-Files_. Admit it. You have to tell me the truth, I’m a federal agent.” 

“I am technically not a United States citizen. I don’t think I have to comply,” Astra muttered, burying her face in Alex’s neck. 

“I can make you comply.” Alex laughed, sneaking her hands up underneath Astra’s shirt, “You know, Kara’s pretty ticklish. Does it run in the family, I wonder?”

“Don’t you dare.” Astra glared at the other woman but did nothing to stop the hands slowly wandering up her sides. One particularly well placed brush of Alex’s fingers caused Astra to gasp and grab her wrists. “I will snap your wrists, Agent Danvers.” 

“Drama queen.” Alex tugged her wrists out of Astra’s hands and quickly interlocked their fingers. Tilting her head to the side, she placed a quick kiss on Astra’s forehead, still resting on her shoulder. 

“This television show is not _as bad_  as I thought it would be,” Astra mumbled quickly. 

“I KNEW IT!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read these as I actually write them rather than like three months later, you could follow me on tumblr- supercatandfriends.tumblr.com


	2. Shoulders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shoulder rubs with Lexstra, please

“If you would stop trying to fight everything that moves, you wouldn’t have this problem.” 

Alex only groans, dropping her head onto her desk and clasping her hands behind her neck. Astra had never been in Alex’s office before; in fact, she hadn’t really known that Alex had one until about a week ago. But she could see why the other woman didn’t use it often, it was dark and small. Similar to a closet. The lamp on Alex’s desk didn’t do much to light the space; there was more light coming from the open door. 

“I’m in pain and you make jokes,” Alex muttered, using an excessive amount of pressure to rub her own neck. “ If _you_ would have shown up on time, I wouldn’t have had to fight the dumb land-octopus thing by myself.” 

“You should not rely on my assistance to-”

“Yeah. Got it. Handle it myself. Clearly, this just was not my day. I think I dislocated my shoulder,” Alex finished in clipped tones. Astra closed the door to the office, completing the dark closet effect. 

“Let me see,” Astra said quietly, walking to stand behind Alex’s chair. She gently rested her hands on Alex’s shoulders and applied a bit of pressure. Alex gasped at the touch. “Does that hurt?” 

“No. It feels good,” Alex said, dropping her own hands out of the way and allowing Astra to run hers up her neck. 

“I don’t think it’s dislocated. You will be fine. You must learn when you have pushed yourself too far, though,” Astra whispered, suddenly aware of the intimacy of the small, dark room. She lightly drew her nails down Alex’s neck and then over the collar of her shirt. Alex moaned as Astra dug the heels of her palms into her shoulder blades. When Astra slipped her hands down her back, she noticed that the shirt had started to stick to her hand, warm wetness seeping through the fabric. She held her hand up to the light. “You’re bleeding.”

“Oh. I hadn’t noticed,” Alex said, reaching behind her to feel for herself. 

“Let me see it.” 

“Let you-? No, it’s not that bad. It’ll heal eventually.” Alex considered her options and irrationally decided that an infection was vastly preferable to taking her shirt off in her office in front of Astra. 

“If you don’t clean it properly, you will end up with an infection.” As if Alex hadn’t already thought of that. Astra dipped her hands back down Alex’s back and slipped her fingers under the seam. “Lift your arms or the shirt gets ripped in half.” 

Realizing she had no choice but to comply, Alex slowly lifted her arms, gasping in pain as soon as her muscles protested the movement. Lifting her arms was not an option. 

“Just… I have an extra shirt in the bottom drawer…” Alex mumbled, gesturing down towards the only unlocked drawer in her desk. Astra, taking the hint and realizing that the other woman couldn’t lift her arms, made quick work of the shirt, dropping the bloody material in the trashcan. 

“It is not that bad,” Astra said, reaching out to touch the marred skin. Just a large scratch running across the width of her lower back, just deep enough to draw blood. It had already started to heal and had been ripped open again at some point; probably when Alex had violently crashed into her desk chair as soon as she came into the office. “Do you have a first aid kit?”

“Oh. Yeah,” Alex dug her keys out of pocket and opened the top drawer of her desk, pulling out the kit and handing it to Astra. Astra put her hand on Alex’s exposed shoulder and pushed her back down so that she was leaning over the desk. “Hurry up.” 

“You are a very difficult woman, Agent Danvers,” Astra said, wiping at the blood with a antibacterial wipe. Her left hand was still on Alex’s shoulder, rubbing small circles with her thumb. She dipped her thumb underneath the strap of Alex’s bra and heard her breath catch. Astra rolled a layer of gauze over the scratch, sloppily taping it in place the best she could with one hand. “I think that should do it.” 

“Right,” Alex said, making no move to get up or stop Astra from brushing her fingertips across Alex’s upper back, occasionally slipping her fingers under her bra straps.  

“Agent Danvers, I need you to come look at this.” The door was quickly pushed open and Hank walked in, looking down at the files in his hand. Alex gasped and grabbed a folder off her desk to hold in front of her chest. Astra backed away, almost hitting the wall behind her. The gasp was what caused Hank to look up, eyes widening and mouth hanging open. “I’ll just- I don’t want to know about this. Forget it.” 

“No, god fucking- Hank it’s not what it looks like,” Alex said, jumping up to follow him as he left, forgetting for a moment that she wasn’t wearing a shirt. Astra speed in front of her and slammed the door closed before she could reach it. 

“That is probably an unwise move,” Astra said, a smirk spreading across her face as she took in the topless and frustrated woman standing in front of her. “It would be for the best if you found your second shirt before following him.” 

“I told you this was not my day.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read these as I actually write them rather than like three months later, you could follow me on tumblr- supercatandfriends.tumblr.com


	3. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Picnics/beach day? Thanks!

“You do realize this is entirely unsanitary, right?”

“Are you worried about your health, General? Because yesterday you dropped a pancake on the floor and then picked it up and continued to eat it,” Alex said, dropping the bag she’d been carrying on the ground and crouching beside it. “It’s a nice day, just humor me.” 

“We could eat at a table. There are plenty of tables in this park.” Astra gestured towards the set of picnic tables across the pond, but Alex had already pulled a blanket out of her bag and was arranging it on the ground. 

“Nope, too late,” Alex said smugly. “I already put this fantastic blanket on the ground and now someone has to sit on it and eat dinner or it’s going to be disappointed.” 

“I do not think blankets can feel disappointment.” 

“Just sit down, Astra.” 

Astra reluctantly dropped down onto the blanket beside Alex, careful to sit an appropriate distance away for someone who did not want to be there. Alex turned the bag over and dumped the contents on the blanket, which amounted to about a dozen ham and cheese sandwiches and several bottles of water. 

“Interesting dinner choice,” Astra noted, smiling at the ridiculousness of both Alex’s insistence that they have a picnic and at the lack of food options. 

“I… don’t have a lot of things in my fridge. And this is entirely acceptable,” Alex said, stuffing half a sandwich in her mouth and speaking around it, “You’re just grouchy today.” 

“I am not _grouchy.”_ Astra leaned back, propping herself up with her arms behind her and crossing her legs. The assimilation into actual human culture was doing wonders for Alex’s extensive fantasies about Astra’s legs, which were currently being shown off in a pair of relatively short khaki shorts. 

“Okay, fine. You’re not grouchy. But you are mildly frustrating to be around at times,” Alex snipped, never taking her eyes off the other woman’s legs. 

“Frustrating in what way, Agent Danvers?” Astra smirked. She uncrossed her legs and pulled them up to her chest, watching as Alex’s eyes tracked the movement. 

“Frustrating in an angry way,” Alex answered, before leaning in to whisper, “And in a very distinctly not angry way.” 

“It is late. It will be dark rather soon,” Astra whispered conspiratorially, dipping her head to capture Alex’s lips in a chaste kiss before pulling away quickly, “If you’re quiet…”

“I’m not letting you fuck me in the park. Nice try, but I’d rather not end up having to explain this one to everyone when we get arrested. Or rather, when _I_ get arrested since I’m pretty sure you would flee the scene,” Alex shot back, reaching over to pull Astra into a deeper kiss. 

“If we had to flee the scene, I’d take you with me,” Astra breathed into Alex’s ear as soon as the kiss was broken. She dropped her knees away from her chest and pulled the other woman onto her lap, dragging her across the now-ignored sandwiches. 

“We’re in public.” Alex wrapped her arms around Astra’s neck as Astra dipped her head to suck on Alex’s exposed collarbone. She wound her fingers through long curls, but made no effort to pull the other woman away. “We literally have an apartment. It’s like two blocks from here. We could go there right now.” 

“What happened to having a picnic?” Astra asked as Alex stood up and starting throwing things back into the bag. 

“Turns out ham and cheese sandwiches were not what I wanted to eat tonight.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read these as I actually write them rather than like three months later, you could follow me on tumblr- supercatandfriends.tumblr.com


	4. Fluffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "How long has it been?"

“Remind me again how we got saddled with this thing?” Alex muttered, dropping to her knees beside the bathtub. She turned the water on, testing the temperature. 

“You agreed to watch it for a weekend. And then Kara never came back to get it,” Astra said distastefully, holding a very muddy, squirmy puppy as far away from her body as she could without accidentally dropping it. 

“I knew this would happen. ‘ _But Alex, I can’t keep him, my landlord_ ’. Landlord my ass, she just can’t handle that much responsibility,” Alex huffed, sitting back on her heels as she watched the bathtub fill with water. “But _she’s_ not the only problem. _You’re_ the one who let it out again.” 

“I did not such thing.” Astra walked into the bathroom, sitting the happy puppy into the water gently. He immediately tried to escape before she pushed him back down into the water. “We could just say it got loose. She’d forget about it in a month or so.” 

“ _Astra_ ,” Alex chided, swatting Astra’s hands away from the dog, “Are you suggesting we _drown_ this poor, innocent puppy?”

“No. Not necessarily. Even if it does seem to be wishing for a watery death.” Astra hopped up onto the sink, watching as Alex scooped water up in a cup and poured it over the dog. “But I am sure there are a lot of people who would happily take it off our hands.” 

“Kara would kill me,” Alex said, “How long has it been since she dropped it off?”

“Five days.” 

“Five days. Five days and every single fucking one of them has involved giving this fluffy motherfucker a bath. I’m going to kill Kara.” The puppy looked up at her happily, still attempting to escape the tub and splashing water everywhere. “Yeah. She’s dead to me.”


	5. Comfy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexstra: “I don’t wanna get up– you’re comfy.”

“I want to _leave_ ,” Alex hissed, grabbing at the headboard and attempting to pull herself up. Astra mumbled something into her neck, not bothering to move. Alex was currently trapped underneath an impressively still immobile Kryptonian. At ten thirty on a Saturday morning. Ten thirty. 

She was usually awake by five and halfway through her day by ten thirty. She’d woken up three times that morning already only to find herself incapable of moving even an inch. Alex had grumbled each time and slowly fallen back asleep. But this was the last straw. It was _ten thirty_. There was daylight streaming through the windows and she could hear cars out on the street. It was about damn time that Astra woke up and got the hell off of her. 

“Astra. I’m going to very calmly ask you one more time to get up. And then I’m going to start screaming until the neighbors hear me and call the police,” Alex said, wondering if even the threat of police intervention would make her get up. It didn’t seem to faze her. 

Alex tugged her pillow out from underneath her head, groaning a little when her head hit the mattress harder than intended. Coordination was difficult when her main focus was on the fact that she couldn’t feel her toes anymore. 

“I’ll suffocate you. I know for a fact that Kara can only hold her breath for about forty-five minutes. You’ll start to cave after about minute forty-three, I’m sure.” Alex held the pillow over Astra’s head threateningly. Astra tilted her head to the side, sleepily gazing up at the woman threatening her with a pillow. 

“I don’t want to get up. I’m very comfortable right here.” 

“Yes, well, I can’t feel my toes. And you’re currently pressing your elbow into a bruise on my hip, which, by the way, _you_ caused in the first place. And it’s ten thirty and I have _actual_ things to do.” Astra just closed her eyes and dropped her head back down onto Alex’s shoulder, not particularly caring whether or not Alex had other things to do. “I will do the screaming thing, don’t test me, woman.”

“I was under the impression that the local law enforcement were under strict orders to never respond to any disturbances from this residence and instead to report all calls received about this residence directly to Director Henshaw.” Alex could feel her threat slipping away into nonexistence as the smirk started to grow on Astra’s face. “And while I do not care whether or not your Director Henshaw shows up here, where you are currently in bed with the Kryptonian ex-hostile you are supposed to be ‘supervising’, I have a feeling that you might. And I doubt he would come alone considering that the police will have told him that there were reports of ‘screaming’.” 

“Just- you know what- How are you even this logical thirty seconds after waking up?“

“Even if the local law enforcement did deem to directly handle the disturbance call, what exactly would you expect that they would be able to do? If you cannot force me to move, what makes you think that they could?” 

Alex, in her vast frustration with the other woman, could think of no other options than to stuff the pillow back under her head, grumbling the entire time about selfish Kryptonians. 

“You are one of the most insufferable people I’ve ever had the displeasure of knowing. I just want you to be aware of that.” 

“Just one more hour or so,” Astra whispered, shifting her weight off Alex a bit, “Is that any better for your toes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read these as I actually write them rather than like three months later, you could follow me on tumblr- supercatandfriends.tumblr.com


	6. Dizzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexstra: “You’re sleep deprived and you haven’t been eating. Why do you think you’re feeling dizzy”

“I have to go to work.” Alex fumbled into the kitchen, shirt clearly backwards and half of her hair in an awkward ponytail. She ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it out of the ponytail and letting the hairband fall to the floor. 

“Work? I distinctly remember Director Henshaw telling you to stay home and get some sleep.” Astra stepped between Alex and the front door, lightly pushing her back into the apartment. “How are you even awake, right now? I thought you were going to take a nap?”

“Did I not nap? I can’t remember…” Alex mumbled, trying to keep walking forward with Astra’s hand pushing on her sternum. 

“No, you didn’t. You _just_ got home about half an hour ago. You do not have to go to work. In fact, it is in your best interests that you do not go anywhere at all,” Astra said gently, gripping Alex’s shoulders and turning her around. Alex begrudgingly let herself be pushed halfway towards the living room before shoving Astra’s hands away. Rage bubbled up beneath the tiredness; annoyance at Astra’s new persistence in her life.

“I can do it myself, General.  I don’t need help,” Alex muttered, immediately stumbling into the wall as soon as Astra’s hands left her shoulders. “Ugh. I’m dizzy. Why the hell am I dizzy?”

“You’re sleep deprived and haven’t been eating. Why do you _think_ you’re feeling dizzy? You’ve got to stop pushing yourself so hard, Agent Danvers.” Astra quickly swept the other woman up into her arms, bridal style, earning a surprised shriek from Alex, who flung both her arms around Astra’s neck to keep herself steady. 

“Put me down. Right _now_.” Alex drew her arms away and struggled to get back down to the floor, kicking Astra repeatedly in the stomach in the process. “I am an adult, Astra. I can manage.” 

“Fine. Manage.” Astra dropped her, letting her hit the floor fairly hard. She did not deal with stubbornness well, nor would she put up with it. Alex, entirely shocked that she had actually been dropped onto the floor, angrily glared up at her with her mouth hanging open. Her wrist had hit the floor at an odd angle; she was almost positive it was at least sprained. 

“Why the _fuck_ did you do that?” Alex yelled, trying to push herself to her feet with her uninjured hand. She brushed off the hand that tried to reach down to help her up. 

“You told me to.” Astra walked away from Alex, leaving her to struggle on the floor. “I will not tolerate the stubbornness when all I have done is attempt to assist you and keep you from harming yourself.” 

“Like I said, I don’t need your help. In fact, you can take your _assistance_ and shove it up your ass.” Alex pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and shot off a quick text to Kara, asking her to come pick her up, resolving herself to remaining on the floor until her sister got there. She would deal with the more obnoxious Kryptonian later.  

“Kara enables your behavior,” Astra called from the living room. “She lets you do as you please.” 

“Yeah because I’m an adult, like I said,” Alex mumbled, knowing she would be heard anyway. 

“Being an adult does not mean that you do not accept help.” 

“You should leave before Kara gets here and kicks your ass. Or before I decide to do it for her,” Alex growled, lying down on the hardwood floor. She heard the sound of the kitchen window being slammed shut a bit harder than necessary. 

Astra would come back, that much was almost for certain. She seemed insistent upon making herself an almost constant presence in Alex’s life. Usually to tell her to stop doing reckless things. Most days Alex didn’t mind. But today she was tired and hungry and in pain, thanks mostly to Astra and her ridiculous Kryptonian ex-minions. She didn’t have the patience to deal with this today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read these as I actually write them rather than like three months later, you could follow me on tumblr- supercatandfriends.tumblr.com


	7. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex/Astra fancy dinners

“I don’t understand the point of this,” Astra muttered, cringing at her reflection in the mirror. “I’m supposed to be impressing your mother, correct? Wouldn’t that be easier if we were doing something I was good at?” **  
**

“Well, the things you have a track record of being good at are not mother-appropriate, so no.” Alex put the cap back on her lipstick and dropped it into her purse. She sighed when she saw Astra’s pout glaring back at her from the mirror when she looked up again. “We show up, make a good impression, I drink half the bar, and then we leave, preferably not escorted out by security. Twenty minutes, tops, I promise.”

“I think if you got escorted out by security, Eliza would never invite you to another dinner,” Kara piped up from where she was sitting at the kitchen counter. “So it might actually be an option to consider?”

“How exactly did you get out of going to this?” Alex glared at Kara, sitting in her pajamas and eating the pizza Alex wished she could be eating instead of going to her mother’s ridiculous awards dinner.

“I told her I didn’t know anything about science and it made me feel stupid when people tried to talk to me about it.” Kara flashed Alex a conspiratorial smile, entirely too proud of herself for avoiding a night of boredom and uncomfortable shoes.

“I can’t believe you _lied_ to Mom. And she _knows_ you lied to her. And she’s _still_ not making you go.” Alex groaned. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, probably her mother downstairs to pick them up. She pointed at Kara threateningly. “If you eat the leftover pasta I have in the fridge, they will never find your body, Kara Danvers.”  

“Hey, hey, I’m just here to cat-sit.” Kara reached down and picked up the tiny animal that Astra had brought home a few days ago, letting it hop up onto the kitchen counter from her lap. “If Jack eats the pasta, though-”

“Then you were doing a poor job cat sitting him,” Astra said, linking her arm with Alex’s and tugging her towards the door. “We’ve got to go, your mother is downstairs already.”

They said their goodbyes to Kara; Alex hardly able to get a word out about how much she was trusting Kara not to eat her pasta, before Astra had tugged her halfway towards the elevator.

“What are you in such a hurry for, anyway?” Alex asked, shrugging away from Astra’s grip, which had been getting a little too tight for comfort since the elevator doors had shut.

“The sooner tonight gets going, the sooner it ends,” Astra muttered, running her hands down her hips to smooth out her dress for the twentieth time since she’d put it on ten minutes before.

“Nervous?” Alex smirked, bumping her shoulder against Astra’s. She’d never seen the woman nearly this fidgety. Usually a beacon of calmness and serenity or a tornado of rage, this awkward anxiousness was new. It was fairly endearing, if Alex was completely honest.

“I am not,” Astra said, straightening her back and glaring down at Alex. “I’m merely-”

“Nervous,” Alex cut her off, laughing. She reached out and intertwined their hands, tugging a bit to pull Astra closer when she saw the indignant look on her face. “You’re allowed to be, you know? I’m a bit nervous, myself. And not because I think Oscar North will be here tonight. Because I actually _want_ my mom to like you, which is not something I usually care all that much about.”

“Are you concerned that she won’t?” Astra looked genuinely worried, failing miserably at trying to hide it from her eyes.

“It’s an irrational concern. She’ll love you. Just like,” Alex waved her hands around in front of her, “don’t mention the… steer clear of the words _‘environment’, ‘Myriad_ ’, and ‘ _world domination plot’_.”

“I never had a world domination plot,” Astra sneered, putting her free hand on her hip, “It was more of a… worldwide justice plot.”

“Mhm,” Alex hummed,” Add ‘ _worldwide justice plot_ ’ to the list. It’ll be fine, I swear.”

“I trust you,” Astra said, sighing and dropping her hand to her side. She tilted her head, confusion suddenly replacing the worry. “Who is Oscar North?”

“Oh. He’s… well, he’s this colleague of my mother’s. I broke his son’s heart and set his mailbox on fire.”

“That’s adorable, Alexandra.”

“I’m a little concerned that you don’t know what ‘ _adorable_ ’ means.”


End file.
